Alergi!
by Lee Haerieun
Summary: Kisah hidup Hyukjae yang alergi pada makanan laut dan membuat Donghae kelabakkan dengan sikap keras kepala Hyukjae. Just fanfic./ HaeHyuk / Boys Love / 1S


ALERGI

**Cast : Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fluff(?)**

**Warning !**

**Boy X Boy, BL, YAOI, EYD tak beraturan, Typo bertebaran dimana-mana, kata-katanya aneh, Ceritanya abal.**

**Summary : **Kisah hidup Hyukjae yang alergi pada makanan laut dan membuat Donghae kelabakkan dengan sikap keras kepala Hyukjae. Just fanfic./ HaeHyuk / Boys Love / 1S.

.

Maaf untuk judul yang tidak sesuai (^.^)v

**-oOo-**

.

Happy Reading^^

.

Mata pemuda manis itu tampak berbinar menatap restoran kecil yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Pandangannya bergantian menatap selembar brosur yang ada di tangannya dan restoran yang sejak tadi mengundang perhatiannya untuk masuk ke dalam. Berbagai gambar makanan laut terpampang jelas di dinding-dinding resto yang terbuat dari kaca membuat liur pemuda manis itu hampir saja menetes.

Hyukjae—nama pemuda itu—tengah membayangkan duduk di dalam sana dengan berbagai hidangan laut yang tertata di atas meja makan yang tak terlalu luas. Di hadapannya terdapat sang kekasih yang juga ikut duduk untuk menyantap makanan bersama, ditemani dengan cahaya lilin dan aroma manis bunga-bunga sehingga menimbulkan kesan yang sangat romantis. Pipi Hyukjae bersemu merah, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke pintu masuk resto itu. Namun baru dua langkah, tangannya dicegat oleh seseorang dan itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya sejenak.

"Maafkan aku baby, pelanggannya sangat banyak. Aku hampir saja kehabisan es krim stroberi ini,"

Pemuda dengan wajah tampan itu menyodorkan sebuah es krim berwarna merah muda di depan wajah Hyukjae. Hyukjae menerimanya dengan mata berbinar kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda tampan yang merangkap menjadi kekasihnya.

Donghae—kekasih Hyukjae—hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat tingkah sang kekasih yang 3 tahun lebih muda darinya.

"Cha, kita pulang," Donghae menggenggam sebelah tangan Hyukjae kemudian menarik lembut lengan dengan kulit seputih salju itu.

"Hae~"

Donghae membalikkan badannya saat Hyukjae memanggil namanya. Kekasihnya itu memang lebih muda darinya, tapi ia lebih suka jika Hyukjae hanya memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel apapun. Baginya, panggilan dan suara Hyukjae terdengar merdu di telinganya.

"Hm?" Donghae hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban.

Hyukjae menunduk tak berani menatap Donghae. Sesekali ujung matanya melirik pada restoran yang berada di hadapannya dan juga terkadang melirik Donghae dengan takut-takut. Sebelah kakinya mengetuk tanah dengan ujung sepatunya.

Donghae terkekeh geli. Tingkah Hyukjae benar-benar menggemaskan sekarang. Pemuda tampan itu tahu jika Hyukjae sedang menginginkan sesuatu dan takut untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Donghae lembut. Langkahnya mendekat kearah Hyukjae kemudian membenahi poni Hyukjae yang menutupi keningnya.

Hyukjae mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya berbinar menatap Donghae. Tanpa kata-kata, Hyukjae menarik lengan Donghae untuk masuk ke dalam restoran yang sejak tadi menarik perhatiannya.

Donghae tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya mengikuti langkah cepat Hyukjae, namun ia segera menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat restoran apa yang sedang Hyukjae tuju.

"Tidak baby, kau tidak boleh memakan itu," Ucap Donghae saat Hyukjae membalikkan badannya dan menatapnya penuh Tanya.

"Wae?" Tanya Hyukjae bingung.

"Tidak sayang, kau alergi pada makanan laut. Kau lupa jika kau pernah dirawat di Rumah Sakit selama 2 minggu saat kau keracunan makanan laut hm?"

Hyukjae menggembungkan pipinya. Ia ingat betul jika ia pernah di rawat hanya karena memakan makanan laut.

"Tapi itu 3 tahun lalu Hae, lagi pula aku hanya akan memakan kepiting. Tidak banyak kok," Hyukjae mencoba merajuk. Kedua matanya menatap Donghae penuh mohon.

Dengan tegas Donghae menggeleng. Ia tak mau ambil resiko apapun. Hyukjae boleh saja memakan apapun tapi tidak dengan makanan laut. 3 tahun lalu ia hampir kehilangan Hyukjae karena makanan sial itu, dan sekarang ia tak ingin mengulanginya lagi.

"Hae~ sekali saja, aku mohon hm?"

"Tidak! Kau boleh meminta apapun itu baby, tapi tidak untuk yang satu itu,"

"Tapi aku lapar!"

Donghae menarik nafas panjang. Ia genggam lengan Hyukjae dengan lembut kemudian menariknya perlahan. Kini keduanya berjalan menjauh dari restoran seafood itu. Bisa Donghae lihat wajah Hyukjae yang cemberut karena keinginannya tak terpenuhi. Bahkan pemuda kelewat manis itu melupakan es krim yang sudah susah payah ia dapatkan untuknya. Donghae terkekeh kecil. Hyukjae yang sedang ngambek seperti ini dua kali lipat lebih manis dibanding biasanya.

Hyukjae tak perduli Donghae akan membawanya kemana. Ia masih sangat kesal pada kekasihnya itu. Padahal tadi ia sudah bilang jika ia lapar. Apa Donghae tak kasihan padanya? Apa Donghae sudah tak mencintainya lagi? Mata Hyukjae memanas mengingat hal itu. Ia amat sangat mencintai Donghae dan ia tak tahu akan seperti apa kehidupannya nantinya jika tanpa Donghae di sisinya.

Pemuda pemilik gummy smile itu terkesiap saat sebuah tangan kekar menarik pinggangnya kemudian mendudukkannya di sebuah bangku. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati wajah tampan Donghae yang tengah tersnyum padanya.

Chup!

Satu kecupan tertanam dibibir tebalnya dan itu membuat wajahnya memanas. Guna menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, Hyukjae mengedarkan padangannya. Matanya berbinar antara kaget dan takjub saat melihat sekelilingnya. Sejak kapan mereka berada di restoran? Apa saking kesalnya dirinya pada Donghae, sehingga ia tak sadar jika Donghae membawanya masuk di restoran semewah ini? Restoran tempatnya berada saat ini termasuk restoran berkelas. Hanya orang-orang dari kalangan atas yang biasa makan di tempat seperti ini. Hyukjae tak terlalu terkejut memang mengingat Donghae sudah bekerja dan menjadi direktur di perusahaannya sendiri, tapi ini terlalu mendadak baginya.

Hyukjae termenung sesaat. Kenapa Donghae mengajaknya ke sini? Ini bukanlah hari spesialnya, juga bukan hari ulang tahun Donghae. Dan juga bukan hari jadi mereka. Lalu kenapa mereka bisa berada di sini sekarang?

"Baby?"

Hyukjae sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara Donghae. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan..

Chup!

Bibir tipis Donghae menempel tepat diatas bibir tebalnya. Ia menutup matanya merasakan bibir Donghae yang bergerak lembut di atas bibirnya. Sungguh memabukkan.

"Jangan cemberut lagi hm? Jangan mendiamkanku lagi," bisik Donghae lembut. Ia kecup kening Hyukjae sedikit lama membuat Hyukjae tertunduk malu.

Donghae tak perlu malu jika orang-orang melihat kegiatan keduanya. Tempat yang dipesan Donghae cukup strategis. Tempat mereka juga hanya ditemani oleh cahaya lilin dan aroma manis dari bunga-bunga. Hari memang belum malam, tapi restoran mewah itu memang memiliki _setting_ yang unik dan romantis.

"Kau membawaku ke sini hanya karena aku cemberut Hae?" Tanya Hyukjae tak percaya.

"Hm, kau suka kan?"

"Aku suka Hae, tapi tak perlu seperti ini." Jawab Hyukjae lirih. Menurutnya Donghae terlalu berlebihan padanya.

"Tak apa sayang, ini hanya untukmu," Ujar Donghae tulus. Hyukjae tersenyum, memamerkan gummy smile-nya pada Donghae. Baginya, Donghae adalah kekasih paling romantis. Dan ia beruntung mendapatkan Donghae di sisinya mengingat tingkahnya sendiri sangat jauh dari kata dewasa.

"Sekarang pesanlah makanan sesukamu, tapi ingat. Jangan makanan laut," Donghae mengingatkan Hyukjae.

Hyukjae pura-pura cemberut. Detik berikutnya senyumnya terkembang. Kali ini ia tak akan menyia-nyiakan kebaikan Donghae. Ia akan makan sepuasnya, meski tanpa makanan laut.

.

.

Alergi_HaeHyuk

.

.

Hyukjae duduk dengan bosan di ruang tengah apartemennya dan Donghae. Benar, keduanya memang sudah tinggal bersama sejak 2 tahun lalu. Tentu saja sudah mendapat persetujuan dari kedua orang tuanya dan Donghae. Lagipula, siapa yang akan marah? Toh mereka juga akan segera menikah nantinya. Takut melakukan sesuatu yang 'iya-iya'? tenang saja, mereka sudah sering melakukannya bahkan Hyukjae sampai tak bisa bangun dari tempat tidur jika Donghae melakukannya dengan cepat dan dalam waktu yang lama. Oops. Seharusnya ini rahasia kkkk.

Kembali ke Hyukjae yang masih duduk dengan pandangan bosannya ia layangkan ke arah Tv. Acara komedi yang ditayangkan oleh Tv didepannya tak mampu membuat Hyukjae tertawa, padahal para pengisi acara di balik layar sana sudah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Haah…." Hyukjae menarik nafas dalam. Ia bosan menunggu Donghae pulang kerja. Rasanya sangat lama, padahal 2 jam lagi Donghae akan pulang mengingat sekarang sudah pukul 5 sore.

Mata sipit Hyukjae mengedar mencari suatu objek yang enak dipandang. Ia hampir saja memekik saat melihat seekor anak anjing berbulu coklat tengah duduk di sudut ruangan dan menatapnya lucu. Sedikit berlari, Hyukjae menghampiri anak anjing kesayangannya itu kemudian menggendongnya. Aish, bagaimana ia bisa lupa jika ia memiliki peliharaan di rumah ck,

"Choco~ maafkan hyung oke? Apa kau lapar?"

Hyukjae berjalan ke arah dapur dengan Choco—nama anjing Hyukjae—yang berada dalam gendongannya. Hyukjae menghampiri kulkas yang berada di sudut dapur, membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil sekotak susu. Merasa sedikit kesusahan, pemuda manis itu meletakkan puppy kesayangannya di lantai kemudian menuangkan susu pada mangkok makanan khusus untuk peliharaannya.

"Minumlah yang banyak agar kau cepat besar," Tangan halus Hyukjae mengelus bulu-bulu coklat Choco. Terus memperhatikan puppy miliknya meminum susu pemberiannya hingga sebuah pemikiran muncul di kepalanya.

"Aish, kenapa aku tak memikirkannya?"

Buru-buru Hyukjae meninggalkan dapur dan masuk ke kamarnya dan Donghae. Ia membuka laci nakas dan mengambil selebaran yang ia selipkan diantara buku agenda miliknya. Tersenyum puas, Hyukjae mengambil ponselnya.

"Hae sedang tidak ada. Dan aku sangat lapar sekarang," gumamnya pelan. Tangannya mengetikkan sesuatu pada layar ponselnya kemudian meletakkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

"Ah selamat sore. Bisakah aku memesan makanan?"

.

.

Alergi_HaeHyuk

.

.

Donghae menggerakkan lehernya ke kanan dan kekiri guna menghilangkan rasa kaku pada lehernya. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada tubuh dan pinggangnnya. Seharian ini ia harus berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan yang entah mengapa sangat banyak hari ini. Mengambil botol air mineral di atas mejanya, lelaki tampan itu meneguk habis air mineralnya.

"Sudah setengah tujuh rupanya," gumamnya pelan saat ia menatap arloji yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, lelaki berusia 29 tahun itu segera beranjak dari duduknya. Mengambil jas mahalnya yang ia sampirkan di bahu kursi kemudian keluar dari ruangannya. Rumah dan Hyukjae menjadi prioritasnya sekarang.

.

.

Alergi_HaeHyuk

.

.

Hyukjae menatap penuh binar pada kotak makanan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Sudah sejak lima menit yang lalu pegawai restoran seafood yang dilihatnya waktu itu mengantarkan makanan untuknya. Sedikit menimbang apa ia akan memakannya atau tidak. Ia hanya takut ia akan keracunan lagi seperti 3 tahun lalu. Tapi itukan sudah lama. Siapa tahu saja sekarang ia tidak alergi lagi.

Senyum senang terukr dibibir cherry miliknya. Daging Kepiting dan udang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini benar-benar lezat. Hyukjae mengambil sumpit. Ia berdoa dalam hati semoga tak terjadi apapun dan juga ia berdoa agar Donghae belum pulang. Baru saja Hyukjae akan memasukkan daging kepiting ke dalam mulutnya, suara yang sangat ia hafal menembus pendengarannya. Buru-buru Hyukjae menutup kotak makanan itu dan menyembunyikannya di belakangnya meskipun ia tahu itu mustahil untuk tidak ketahuan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan baby? Mengapa tak menjawab sapaanku hm?"

Donghae berjalan mendekat ke arah Hyukjae yang ada di meja dapur. Alisnya tertaut saat mendapati gelagat aneh sang kekasih. Tak biasanya Hyukjae seperti ini. Tak ada binar dari mata indahnya, bahkan bola matanya bergerak gelisah. 'Ada yang sedang disembunyikanya,' pikir Donghae.

"Ada apa hm? Apa yang ada ditanganmu?"

Donghae mendekat dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Hyukjae setelah menarik kursi. Ditatapnya dalam mata Hyukjae, mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya barusan. Namun pemuda di depannya hanya diam tak berniat menjawab.

"Hyukkie, apa yang kau sembunyikan sayang?" Tanya Donghae lembut.

Hyukjae mengigit bibir bawahnya. Jika sudah begini ia tak bisa berbohong pada Donghae.

"Hae janji tak akan marah?"

Donghae tersenyum kemudian mengangguk meyakinkan Hyukjae. Perlahan Hyukjae membawa tangannya yang sejak tadi di sembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya ke hadapan Donghae, meletakkan kotak makanan yang tadi ia pesan melalui telepon di atas meja. Donghae menautkan alisnya bingung. Detik berikutnya pupil matanya membesar saat membaca nama restoran yang dilihatnya waktu itu.

"Yak! Lee Hyukjae!" tanpa sadar Donghae berteriak di depan wajah Hyukjae membuat pemuda manis itu beringsut takut.

"Kau mau membunuh dirimu sendiri eoh?! Atau kau mau membunuhku?!"

"Hae~"

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala HAH?!"

BRUK!

Kursi yang tadi diduduki Donghae terjatuh begitu saja saat Donghae berdiri dan mendorongnya ke belakang dengan keras. Pemuda tampan itu menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan marahnya.

Hyukjae hanya bisa menundukkan wajahnya. Ia takut pada Donghae sekarang.

"Hae~"

"APA?!"

"Ta-tadi sudah janji tak akan marah kan?" Ucap Hyukjae sepelan mungkin. Sebenarnya matanya sudah memanas dan air matanya sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Tapi ia takut untuk menangis. Ia takut Donghae akan tambah kesal padanya.

Donghae yang mendengar ucapan pelan Hyukjae hanya bisa menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia usap kasar wajahnya kemudian menatap Hyukjae intens.

"Kau belum memakannya kan?" Suara Donghae mulai melembut. Ia berjongkok di hadapan Hyukjae yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Hyukjae hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Satu tangan Donghae mengangkat dagu Hyukjae. Membawa wajah manis kekasihnya agar sejajar dengannya.

"Sama sekali belum memakannya kan?" Donghae bertanya sekali lagi.

Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mata yang bekaca-kaca. Donghae tersenyum lembut. Ia elus pipi Hyukjae dengan ibu jarinya kemudian mengecup pipi dan kening Hyukjae.

"Terima kasih karena tidak memakannya. Aku sangat khawatir padamu,"

Kini Donghae membawa Hyukjae ke dalam dekapan hangatnya. Mengusap lembut punggung Hyukjae dan mengecup pelan rambut Hyukjae. Ia tahu kekasihnya itu ketakutan saat dirinya lepas kendali seperti tadi. Dan ia akan mengutuk dirinya jika Hyukjae sampai terisak tadi.

Hyukjae melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Donghae, mencari kenyamanan dari pelukkan sang kekasih. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati dekapan hangat Donghae. Baru beberapa menit, Hyukjae kembali membuka matanya.

"Ehm Hae~ la-lalu bagaimana dengan makanannya?" Tanya Hyukjae hati-hati. Ia takut membuat Donghae marah lagi.

Donghae melepas pelukkannya kemudian menatap kotak makanan yang berada di atas meja. Tangannya membuka tutup kotak tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lama, Donghae mencomot daging-daging lembut itu menggunakan tangannya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya dengan cepat. Tak lama, hanya tiga suapan dan daging seafood itu telah masuk ke dalam perut Donghae.

"Bagaimana? Tak mubazir kan?"

Hyukjae menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. Padahal ia sangat ingin merasakan daging-daging lembut itu hiks. Ia mendelikkan matanya ke arah Donghae saat mendengar kekasih tampannya itu menertawainya.

"_Dasar jahat! Tak punya perasaan!"_ batin Hyukjae.

"Sekarang masuklah ke kamar baby, istrahatlah," perintah Donghae.

"Tidak mau!" Ucap Hyukjae dengan nada yang ia buat kesal.

"Aigoo, ternyata baby-ku, sayang-ku, cinta-ku, manis-ku ini sedang kesal eoh?"

"Yak Hae!" Hyukjae mendelik ke arah Donghae dan Donghae tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Sekarang kau harus tidur sayang,"

"Tapi aku lapar Hae~"

"Oh? Baby-ku belum makan hm? Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk kita."

"Bersihkan dirimu dulu. Kau bau tuan jelek!" tuding Hyukjae.

Donghae yang sudah berada di pantry dapur dengan beberapa bahan makanan menoleh pada Hyukjae yang masih duduk di meja makan. Perlahan ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Hyukjae dan menatap Hyukjae serius.

"A-apa?!" Hyukjae mencoba menantang namun pupil matanya melebar saat merasakan tangan kekar Donghae memeluk pinggangnya erat dan membawanya berdiri berhadapan dengan Donghae. Hyukjae menahan napasnya gugup saat Donghae semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

Chup!

Hyukjae merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan hangat di keningnya.

Chup!

Lalu merasakan hal yang sama di kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam.

Chup!

Kecupan Donghae turun di kedua pipinya.

Chup!

Lalu turun di dagunya.

Chu!

Dan terakhir ia merasakan bibirnya di tekan oleh bibir Donghae. Hyukjae benar-benar melayang. Padahal itu hanya ciuman singkat dan lembut namun kasih sayang terlukis jelas dari kecupan yang Donghae berikan padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hyuk, amat sangat mencintaimu," ujar Donghae di depam bibir Hyukjae. Tak ada niat sedikitpun untuk menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah cantik sang kekasih.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hae,"

Donghae tersenyum. Sekali lagi mengecup bibir merah Hyukjae kemudian kembali mendudukkan Hyukjae di kursi.

"Tunggulah sebentar. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu,"

Hyukjae mengangguk bahagia. Ia sangat bahagia. Donghae berkutat dengan bahan makanan seadanya. Bukannya Hyukjae tak bisa memasak, Hyukjae selalu memasak untuknya. Hanya saja terkadang ia akan mengambil alih pekerjaan Hyukjae jika kekasih manisnya itu sedang terserang penyakit manja seperti saat ini. Donghae tak merasa risih, ia malah senang dengan sikap manja Hyukjae. Karena ia sangat mencintai Hyukjae. Belahan jiwanya.

.

.

Alergi_HaeHyuk

.

.

Hyukjae mengerjapkan matanya. Sedikit menggeliat kecil kemudian meringis saat tubuhnya terasa remuk dengan keadaan bokong yang sangat perih. Satu tangannya terangkat guna menghalau sinar matahari yang mengenai wajah catiknya.

"Ish, sakit sekali," gerutunya pelan. Dengan gerakkan pelan ia mengubah posisinya yang menyamping menjadi terlentang. Desisian sakit kembali terlontar dari bibirnya yang membengkak. Ingin rasanya ia mengutuk Donghae yang membuatnya kesakitan seperti ini. Jika sudah begini ia tak bisa melakukan kegiatan apapun.

"Rasanya aku ingin menendangnya!"

"Menendang siapa baby?" Tanya Donghae saat mendengar gerutuan Hyukjae. Pemuda tampan itu baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Menendangmu tentu saja!" Ucap Hyukjae ketus. Ia melirik jam kecil pada nakasnya. Alisnya tertaut bingung.

"Mau kemana Hae? Ini masih sangat pagi."

"Tentu saja ke kantor sayang? Ada apa? Kau masih merindukanku hm?" Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hyukjae dan hanya dijawab dengan cibiran oleh pemuda cantik itu.

Donghae terkekeh. Ia mendekat kearah Hyukjae saat kekasih manisnya itu mencoba mendudukkan dirinya.

"Ish, lihat perbuatanmu! Badanku jadi merah semua, bokongku sakit dan a-adikku sedikit keram," Ucap Hyukjae malu dikalimat terakhirnya, pipinya memanas dengan rona merah menghiasi pipinya. Ia membayangkan bagaimana Donghae mengerjainya semalam. Kissmark yang banyak, hole sempitnya yang di bobol tanpa henti, dan adik kecilnya yang dihisap oleh Donghae berulang kali.

"Baby, jangan mengundangku sepagi ini. Aku harus ke kantor sekarang,"

PLETAK!

Hyukjae memukul kepala Donghae dengan sangat keras.

"Jangan membuatku membayangkannya lagi!" Oops Hyukjae segera menutup bibirnya. Merutuki kecerobohan bibir seksinya itu.

"Kau membayangkan kegiatan kita semalam baby?" Donghae memasang wajah cengo miliknya, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kekasih manisnya itu bicarakan.

"Yak! Cepat berpakaian!"

Tangan kurus Hyukjae mendorong tubuh Donghae agar segera pergi dari ranjang. Donghae hanya tertawa geli melihat aksi salah tingkah sang kekasih. Kekasihnya ini benar-benar manis.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Ah iya, aku lupa memberitahumu baby, malam ini aku akan pulang larut. Aku harus keluar kota untuk mengecek cabang perusahaanku disana. Kau tak apa kan sendirian?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil, tuan sibuk!" ujar Hyukjae kesal karena Donghae begitu menghawatirkan dirinya. Ck, dia kan bukan anak kecil lagi.

"Iya kekasih manja-ku. Aku akan merindukanmu,"

Hyukjae memutar imajiner kedua bola matanya. Donghae benar-benar tidak sesuai dengan umurnya ck. Dan pagi itu menjadi pagi yang panjang buat Hyukjae karena Donghae terus saja menggoda dirinya dan Hyukjae yang hampir saja menghancurkan kamar mereka karena melempar Donghae dengan benda apapun yang bisa ia gapai.

.

.

Alergi_HaeHyuk

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali~"

"Terima kasih,"

Hyukjae keluar dari mini market yang tak jauh dari apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Kakinya melangkah lambat-lambat. Senyuman terukir di wajah cantiknya. Menghirup udara bebas di sore hari merupakan hal yang sangat menyenangkan. Hari ini Donghae akan pulang larut, jadi tak ada salahnya jika ia menyiapkan makanan untuk kekasih tercintanya.

Hyukjae sedikit menggerutu saat bokongnya terasa sedikit sakit. Padahal ia sudah berendam di air hangat tadi. Yah meskipun dengan sangat susah payah ia menggerakkan badannya. Hyukjae tak mau mejadi malas hanya karena hal itu. Apalagi jika ia dan Donghae akan memiliki baby nantinya.

Hah Hyukjae benar-benar ingin memiliki baby secepatnya. Tapi kapan yah hal itu bisa terjadi?.

Berjalan sambil melamun membuat Hyukjae tak menyadari langkahnya.

Saat dirinya tersadar, ia sudah berada di depan pintu apartemennya. Jari lentiknya menekan angka-angka sebagai password. Dan saat pintu besi itu terbuka, kaki Hyukjae melangkah masuk ke dalam. Meletakkan belanjaannya di atas meja, Hyukjae kemudian menuju ruang tengah dan merebahkan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Haah, benar-benar bosaaan~"

Bagaikan déjà vu, Hyukjae mengingat kejadian sebulan lalu saat dirinya duduk dengan bosan di ruang tengah apartemennya kemudian memesan makanan dan Donghae yang pulag dan memarahainya lalu memakan makanan yang ia pesan.

Hyukjae tersenyum. Kenapa tidak mencoba memesan saja lagi? Bukankah Donghae akan pulang larut? Sekarang masih sore. Begitulah isi pikiran Hyukjae. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu mencari nomor yang pernah ia hubungi sebulan lalu. Matanya berbinar saat menemukan nama resto di layar ponselnya kemudian mendial nomor tersebut.

Dua puluh menit Hyukjae menunggu, dan sekarang kotak makanan yang sama persis dengan kotak makanan yang ia pesan sebulan lalu sudah berada di hadapannya. Tanpa menunggu berlama-lama, Hyukjae mengambil sumpit yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Selamat makan~"

.

.

Alergi_HaeHyuk

.

.

Donghae mengendarai mobilnya dengan cepat. Sesekali ia melirik arloji miliknya. Entah mengapa pikirannya tak tenang saat memikirkan tentang Hyukjae. Kekasihnya itu belum meneleponnya seharian ini. Ia sudah mencoba menghubungi Hyukjae namun kekasihnya itu tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya.

Donghae rela menyetir jauh dari Ilsan menuju Seoul. Ia bahkan membatalkan meeting dan menyuruh sekertarisnya untuk mengurus semuanya. Waktu sudah menujukkan pukul 8 malam saat Donghae memasuki Seoul. Ia semakin memacu kecepatan mobilnya. Hatinya semakin tak tenang.

Pukul 08.47 saat Donghae tiba di apartemenya. Dengan cepat ia masuk ke dalam gedung mewah itu. Rasa tak tenang semakin melingkupinya. Dengan tergesa ia menggesekkan kartu guna membuka pintu apartemen. Wajahnya menegang saat lampu apartemennya padam. Nama Hyukjae memenuhi pikirannya sekarang. Pemuda tampan itu kemudian menyalakan lampu. Mencari Hyukjae di setiap sudut ruangan. Ia melangkah kearah dapur berharap Hyukjae ada di sana. Namun nihil. Kekasih manisnya itu tak ada di dapur.

"Hyukkie? Kau dimana sayang?" teriaknya memanggil nama kekasihnya namun tak ada sahutan.

Donghae berniat menuju kamar miliknya dan Hyukjae, namun ekor matanya menangkap sesuatu didalam tempat sampah yang berada di sudut dapur. Lelaki itu mendekat. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat kotak makanan seafood di dalam tempat sampah.

"Shit! Dasar keras kepala!" umpat Donghae sebelum berlari ke kamar tidurnya.

BRAK!

"HYUKKIE!"

Donghae berlari menghampiri Hyukjae yang meringkuk di atas tempat tidur dengan memegang perutnya. Kulit Hyukjae yang putih bagai warna susu kini memerah.

"Hyukkie, jawab aku sayang,"

Donghae mengangkat tubuh lemah Hyukjae. Menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Hyukjae yang juga ikut memerah.

"Hae…hiks…maaf…hiks.."

Donghae mendekap Hyukjae saat mendengar suara lirih Hyukjae. Ia memang benar-benar marah pada Hyukjae namun ia tak bisa menyembuhkan Hyukjae dengan kemarahannya. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat tubuh lemah Hyukjae. Ia harus ke rumah sakit sekarang sebelum semuanya terlambat.

.

.

Alergi_HaeHyuk

.

.

Sudah seminggu Hyukjae di rawat di rumah sakit. Keadaanya juga semakin membaik. Dan sudah seminggu pula Donghae harus menemani Hyukjae di rumah sakit. Lelaki tampan itu dengan sabar merawat Hyukjae, menenangkan Hyukja yang selalu menangis karena merasa bersalah pada Donghae.

"Sudah baby, jangan menangis lagi hm?"

Donghae mengusap lembut kedua pipi Hyukjae yang basah oleh air mata kemudian mengecup kedua kelopak mata Hyukjae.

"Tapi hiks Hae, aku salah Hae hiks aku bodoh hiks…"

Donghae mendekap Hyukjae. Mengusap lembut punggung sempit Hyukjae. Ia bersyukur bisa membawa Hyukjae ke rumah sakit tepat waktu. Terlambat sedikit saja, ia mungkin bisa kehilangan Hyukjae untuk selamanya.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi. Aku akan marah padamu."

Hyukjae semakin terisak. Ia merasa bersalah dan bodoh. Ia menyesal tak mendengarkan perkataan Donghae.

"Aku hiks….aku janji tidak akan makan itu lagi hiks…" Ucap Hyukjae ditengah isakkannya.

Donghae tersenyum. Ia lepas pelukkanya pada Hyukjae kemudian menangkup pipi Hyukjae yang kini sudah tak merah lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu baby,"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Hae~"

Chup!

Donghae mengecup sebentar bibir merah alami Hyukjae.

"Cepatlah sembuh. Aku sudah menyiapkan kejutan untukmu,"

Hyukjae tersenyum lebar. "Kejutan apa? Ayo beritahu,"

"Ra-Ha-Si-A," ucap Donghae penuh penekanan.

Hyukjae cemberut dan memukul dada Donghae. Donghae hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hyukjae.

"Hae~"

"Iya sayang?"

"Beritahu~"

"Apanya sayang?"

"Ish, kejutannya,"

"Aku ingin menikahimu,"

"…."

"Baby? Hyukkie?"

"…"

"Hei, Kau tak suk-"

"Aku mau Hae~! ayo menikah sekarang!"

.

.

E.N.D

.

.

Apa iniiiii? Gajenyaaa #sembunyidibuttHyuk. Haaah, bukanya ngelanjutin ff yang lain, malah bikin ff baru. Tapi ini OS kok ehehehehe.

Sebenarnya ini hadiah ulang tahun Daddy Donghae. Tapi telat karena baru bisa ngetik. Gak papa ya, yang penting masih bulan oktober *eh?

Maaf untuk judul yang gak nyambung dan cerita abal. Terima kasih sudah membaca

Happy Birthday Daddy Donghae #peluk

Happy birthday juga untuk-ku dan semua Elf yang berulang tahun di bulan oktober. Hahahahaha

Akhir kata, dadah babay :*


End file.
